occgfandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities
Ally abilities are an important part of certain cards, and can either be unique to a single ally, a single color, or appear in many cards of different colors. They're a great help and useful bonus to have in your deck for an extra edge against your opponent. Here, we’ve listed some of the most commonly used ones: Battle Ready Battle ready is an ability that appears on several specific red allies, as well as being one of the main features of Orb of Hostility. It allows an ally to attack the turn it’s played, which is a great asset in rush decks, allowing the ally's controller to inflict more damage earlier in the game. *Orb of Hostility *Eager Imp *Evanescent Pyro *Agnu the Volcano Lord Regenerate Regenerate is the ability that allows an ally to heal itself if it's damaged, once a turn. The ability's healing is defined by the number of the skill. Therefore, "Regenerate 1" would heal the ally 1 HP a turn. *Earth Elemental *Great Bear Armor The ability Armor allows an ally to receive less damage from an attack than it normally would. The amount of damage that Armor deflects is marked by whichever number follows the name, so "Armor 2" would decrease all damage by 2. If an ally with Armor 2 were to defend against a Vampiric Bite (with 2 AP), for example, the ally wouldn't take any damage. *Shield of Honor *Captain Larlold *General Leon *Justice Knight *Reinforcers *War Horse *Earth Elemental *Tough Rhino Develop Develop grants an ally the ability to evolve when placed on the Bench, over the course of three turns, gaining a set amount of AP and HP each turn. Basically, if you placed Millimo (0AP/1HP/Develop 1) on the bench, it would become 1AP/2HP after one turn, 2AP/3HP after two, and finally 3AP/4HP after three turns (here, it would stop evolving, being fully adult). *Develop *Millimo *Sea Monster *Monster of the Deep Ambush Ambush allows an ally to be played during the Defense phase. Usually, an ally can only be played during the Main phase, which can be a problem if you've got no one to defend with. Some wolf-subtype green allies possess Ambush; the action card Call of the Wolf allows all of the allies in your hand, even those without Ambush, to be played during your Defense phase for one turn. *Alpha Wolf *Forest Wolf *Youthful Wolf *Call of the Wolf Sneaky You can't defend against an ally with Sneaky, which is why it's so successful when combined with AP-enhancing actions like Rile Up. Since the only way to get rid of an ally with Sneaky is by using a direct damage action card, which not all decks have, it's a highly effective way to deal some extra damage. *Sneaky Knight *Winged Imp *Sneak Attack *Tunnel Poisonous Any ally or player that takes damage from an ally with the ability Poisonous is considered poisoned, and takes 1 damage per turn. This cannot be overridden, nor will it stop, as long as an ally lives. The downside is that with only 1 damage per turn, it's not very effective; still, it's a useful bonus to have on an ally. *Venomous Cobra *Poisonous Mushrooms Murderous Entrance Although only two cards have the ability Murderous Entrance, it can be a huge help in the game. Say you're playing against an opponent with a filler deck, where all the cards are weak-- simply play a direct action card like Fire Arrow to remove a weak ally and play Agnu the Volcano Lord or Bloodthirsty Imp right after. Make sure you play the direct action in the same turn as the Murderous ally, or it wont work; also, make sure to target an opponent's ally that you can eliminate in one hit. Watch out for Interfere! *Bloodthirsty Imp *Agnu the Volcano Lord Vampirism The ability Vampirism allows an ally to transfer to its controller all the HP it takes from an opponent ally or player. Though seemingly confusing, it's simple: if a Vampire Prince deals 2 damage, its controller will directly gain 2 HP. It isn't an officially named ability, but nonetheless appears on many black cards and is worth being mentioned. *Lonely Vampire *Vampire Prince *Vampiric Bite *Night of the Vampires *Sacrificial Altar Category:Info